Tenshis Tears
by theRogueHatter
Summary: 13 years ago, a human-avian hybrid was created in a lab, followed by two more hybrids. After time, the 3 escaped, and hid from the lab and its scientists. The origional hybrid is still on the run, and Gakuen Alice is the only safe place left...
1. Prolouge

Thirteen years ago, in a secluded lab, scientists experimented with humans illegally.

They would attempt to make people geniuses at birth, superstrong, and, among others, hybrids.

Out of this immoral deed came three human-avian hybrids, Project Tenshi.

Project Tenshi was an experimental procedure that tried to infuse avian(bird) DNA into Alices. Only the three survived.

Through the avian DNA, they inherited things like raptor vision, an increased heartbeat, more airsacks, and assorted powers.

Oh, and I almost forgot. They also have **wings**.


	2. New Student

In Japan, there is a private school called Gakuen Alice. It is supposedly a school for geniuses, but its inhabitants know different. In reality, it is a school for people with special powers, called Alices. This is where our story starts, in the Middle School Branch, Class 3B.

"Class, we have a new student!" Most of the class was interested-new students weren`t very common. But three continued on with what they were doing.

"Now, be nice to her, we believe she is mute. Because of this, we don`t know her Alice, and her star rank is yet to be decided. But we do know her name."

At this point a girl had walked in, leaning against the board in a relaxed pose. Still, anyone really looking at her could tell that she could be deadly if needed. An even sharper eye could see the tensed undertone in her care-free position.

She had long light-brown hair to her waist that was streaked with orange. Her hazel eyes seemed a tad dull. Her lips were a shell pink and her skin a creamy complexion. All the boys had hearts in their eyes.

Strangely, instead of wearing the normal girls` uniform, she wore the boys` outfit, messily at that (think how Tsubasa wears his). Along with that, she wore a black beanie on her head with a red anarchy symbol in the corner of the folded area.

"Class, meet Sakura Mikan."

The sound of a screwdriver dropping was heard.

"…Mikan"

"Hotaru"


	3. Unexpected

"…_Mikan"_

"_Hotaru"_

Her voice was like honey, smooth and soft. It had a musical tone to it, almost if she was about to sing.

"Why are you here? Did they get you?"This came from Hotaru, tears threatening to spill. The whole class was shocked because:

The supposed mute was talking

The new student knew Hotaru aka the Blackmailing Queen, and

The Ice Queen was crying!?!

"It was the only safe place left. After all, you two have been here for a while. And I was tired of running from…everything."

This statement confused the class. Why was Gakuen Alice the only place? Who was the other person she mentioned? What exactly is she running from?

Hotaru nodded, immediately understanding what no one else knew. Soon after, Koko gasped.

"Yes Koko, I am like them." Said Mikan.

Like who? The class wondered. Even Natsume and Ruka were puzzled, but didn`t show it.

"Oh, and Koko? If you dare tell anyone, you will be roasting in the deepest of the fiery pits of Hell. I can give you a punishment that will make what Hotaru does look like a 3-year-old`s drawing next to the Mona Lisa. And trust me, it`s possible."

At the end of that, almost all the class was scared shitless. Mikan laughed, a noise sounding like bells.

"Nice to meet you, I`m Mikan Sakura."

-xXx-

To say the class was stunned by Mikan Sakura would be an understatement. She totally blew the class`s standards away. She was, in one word, badass.

In math, she outright insulted Jinno or Jin-Jin as she calls him, to his face. Mikan didn`t even bat an eyelash when she was shocked by Jinno`s lightning, even hinting that she has been through much worse, comparing his lightning with a mosquito sting.

When confronted with detention, she merely shrugged it off. At the mention of her star ranking, she openly laughed out loud. She was incredible.

After Math, Youichi came in the classroom to find Natsume. But when he saw Mikan, he RAN UP TO HER AND HUGGED HER?!?

"Onee-Sensei!"

"Whazzup, Chi-kun?"

"Where`d you go? Why are you here? How did you get here? Did they get you? What happened to you?"

"Chill, Youichi. I`ll explain everything to you, and Hotaru, later, `kay?"

Youichi nodded, and then proceeded to sit on her lap. Mikan just rolled her eyes and went back to staring out the window.

"…Oi."

"What do you want, `tard?"

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "How do you know Youichi?"

"Chi-kun, who is that bozo?"Youichi giggled.

"Natsume-nii is my friend, Onee-sensei."

"More like pedophile."Mikan muttered.


	4. Murdered

"_More like pedophile."Mikan muttered._

Youichi giggled as Natsume`s, and Ruka`s, eyes widened.

"W-What?!?" Mikan smirked.

"You heard me, Little Boy." Natsume glared at Mikan.

"Who are you calling a little boy, baka?"

Mikan laughed. "God, can`t you come up with a better comeback? If you knew me at all, you would know that I`m not an idiot."

"Look, why don`t you just drop the tough-girl charade and go back to being the _daddy`s girl_ that you are."

Mikan`s eyes flashed, and before anyone knew what happened Natsume was on the ground with Mikan`s foot on his neck.

"Don`t you dare mention my father like that again, dickhead. You don`t know anything."

Natsume was stunned by the range of emotions in her eyes. Anger, rage…pain and sorrow?!?

Mikan got off him and left the room.

"What`s her problem? Attacking Natsume-sama like that?"Sumiere asked, no-demanded.

Hotaru answered, but her voice was strained. "Her father, he was…he was murdered. In…in front of her. A-Along with her mother."

Some gasped, others remained silent. Natsume and Ruka`s eyes widened. This time it was Nonoko who spoke.

"Why would they do that? Who would do that?"

"They were killed by the AAO, to try to get to Mikan. They would have kept her mother alive, but they didn`t know she was pregnant. With twins who had multiple Alices, no less."

The class was even more taken aback with Youichi`s statement. At this, Hotaru and Youichi left the room. A little bit later, Koko followed.

**WITH HOTARU, YOUICHI, AND KOKO**

"Koko, you know exactly what she meant when she said she was like us, right?"

"Yeah, but now that Mikan`s here, can I get the whole story?"

"Okay, no problem. We just need to find Mikan first." Koko nodded.

"Mikan!" They spotted the brunette sitting at a Sakura tree on a branch.

"Hey. Sorry for busting out of there. You know, you didn`t have to tell them. I don`t care how crazy they think I am. Well Koko, I think I owe you a story. Where should I start?"

"How about at the very beginning."


	5. A:N

I hate to do this to you guys (REALLY, I DO), but I have to go on HIATUS

I'm most likely not gonna continue my stories, either ( I know, it sucks.)

Good news though!

I WILL be putting them up for ADOPTION!

As soon as someone adopts them, I'll post another note on the story directing you to them.

BUT PLEASE, IT MUST BE ONE OF YOU.

If you wanna adopt a story, pm me. Seriously. Otherwise, they'll never get finished.

So please, if you want a story, pm me the name and we'll see what we can do (I will be reading it)

I am too-freakin-busy to do these, so it's up to y'all.

Sorry again,

~SayHello


End file.
